


More Than A Feeling

by Caged_Heat_40



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Simultaneous Orgasm, cum, safe sex, sex in a car (Baby)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caged_Heat_40/pseuds/Caged_Heat_40
Summary: Piper has been watching the handsome, tall man that has been sitting alone in her section at the diner for hours. Her shift is almost over and she has only one thing on her mind, to see if she can land herself this rather large, fine specimen of a man that has been placed before her. Sam Winchester has no idea how interesting his night is about to get.





	More Than A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Djtmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djtmusings/gifts).

"Piper, I'm telling you! That guy is W-E-I-R-D... WEIRD! I know you like them out there, but are you sure you really wanna try to get with this one? I mean, have you seen what he's been looking at?" Julie shot a sideways frown at the long-haired man hunched over his laptop. "What if he's a pedophile or serial killer or something?" her words came out in a quiet hiss and Piper waited for a split tongue to come lashing from between Julie’s lips. " Oh, knock it off, Julie! He's not that weird. I think he's kinda hot." Piper smiled to herself as she eyeballed the man’s long frame up and down. She bit at her bottom lip and decided what she wanted to do for the night. "Right! Yup, I'm totally going for it!" Piper flung her apron off of her waist and tousled her hair down from the bun she had worn all night, her dirty blonde locks still secured in a loose ponytail but long enough to fall around her shoulders. "I can't change your mind, can I?" Piper shook her head no as she headed in the direction of table 10. "Fine, but don't come haunting me if they find your ass chopped up on the side of the road somewhere! I tried to warn you!!!" Julie's words fell on deaf ears as Piper made her way across the diner. She was about to land herself one tall drink of water.

“Hey,” she said, as she drew up to the table, her eyes rolling over the handsome specimen that had walked in hours before and had downed cup after cup of jet-black coffee. He looked up at her, and a shiver went through her when his eyes connected with hers. They were the color of a stormy sea.

“Hey,” he said, his eyes going straight to her hands like he was looking for the coffee pot. He didn’t seem too disappointed that she had come to him empty handed. He leaned back in his seat and laced one long arm along the back of the booth he was occupying. “Your shift’s over?” he went on, her surprise and intrigue mounting, this guy had noticed details that most late-night meat heads that strolled into the diner missed.

“Yeah, I was heading out and wondered if I could get you anything before I go?” He frowned and looked around her towards the counter where Julie was still standing, her head snapped down when his eyes landed on her. Julie’s face flushed and she pretended to busy herself and the man let out a small laugh. Piper leaned in towards him, lowering her voice to a low seductive tone, “Or maybe, we could just get out of here. I worry for your stomach if you ingest any more of the toxic sludge we pretend is coffee in here.” She cocked an eyebrow at him and motioned to the door. His eyebrows raised causing his forehead to crinkle a bit and he cleared his throat. He glanced at his laptop before looking back up into her eyes again.

"Sure. Why not? This can wait till later.” He closed the lid to his laptop and slid it into the shoulder bag that had been crumpled up next to him on the seat. “It's a nice night and I could stand to stretch out my legs a bit." He stood and gathered his things, flung his laptop bag over his shoulder and held out his arm, "ladies first." Piper glanced back at Julie who was still perched behind the counter, mouth hung open like a big mouth bass.

"I'll call you tomorrow!" Piper half yelled, half whispered in Julie's direction, her right hand up to her ear to mimic her talking on the phone.

"No you won't! You'll be dead! Don't worry, I'll let Lou know to get you a replacement!" Without turning around Piper let Julie know exactly what she thought about her stupid comment by sticking her middle finger straight up in the air and waving it briefly.

“I’m Piper, by the way,” she added to the giant beside her. She had not realized just how tall he was since he had spent the night sitting at a table, but holy hell, his proportions were supersized. She allowed her thoughts to drift to what else might be supersized…

“Yeah I know. I saw it on your name tag,” he said quietly, glancing sideways at her. Piper laughed, “Yeah, those things are super handy, aren’t they? Too bad not everyone goes around wearing name tags.” She looked at him pointedly.

“Oh!” he laughed shyly, and the sound pushed its way into her, warming her down to her toes. “I’m Sam,” he finally said after a moment.

She held out her hand in a playful manner, “Well, it’s nice to meet you Sam. So, do you often go around taking up offers of walks at night with strange women? That’s not very safe, you know?" He chuckled and shook his head, his long brown locks waving like silky strands of fabric around his boyishly handsome face.

“Well, when they’re as pretty as you are, I’m always willing to take a chance.” Piper could feel her cheeks flush at the compliment, and she looked down at her feet, some of her hair had come loose and hung down like a curtain. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments when Sam broke the silence, “Give me just a minute, kay? I wanna drop my stuff off at the car."

She nodded and looked up at him, "no problem." She hung back just a half a step or two not knowing which direction he was headed. Her eyes went wide and round when she saw him reach for the handle on the most distinctive car in the parking lot. Black, sleek, sexy and reflecting the parking lot lighting like some artsy painting or some shit, the thing was a piece of art. She walked up to it so she could get a closer look. Sliding her hand appreciatively along the hood and up to the roof, she glanced inside at the pristine beige seats. The car model was like something from another era, you just don’t see cars like that on the road: it was longer and wider than the decade old cars people drove around town, that’s for sure, and yet, there was no rust, no tears in the leather, no dings on the doors. The car looked showroom ready. And spacious. With a quirk of her lips, Piper pulled open the back door and jumped into the back seat, closing the door behind her with a squeak.

“Uh, hey!” said Sam bending down to glance at her, “I thought we were going for a walk.”

“In a minute, I’m just admiring this boat. Why don’t you join me back here?” Sam’s head disappeared above the window frame as he closed the front passenger door where he had dropped his laptop bag. Piper noticed the green cooler at her feet, and she popped the lid open, unashamed of assuaging her curiosity. Sitting right on top, above a layer of mostly melted crushed ice, were clear, sealed travel cups of some green sludge. She picked one of these up, looking at it skeptically. Underneath it though, lay something much more to her liking. Sam opened the back door and sat down on the seat beside her, his knees clearing the back of the front seat by barely a half inch, which was a feat considering his size. She handed him one of the excavated beers and then bent down to take one for herself, returning the green stuff to its place. She popped the tab on the lid and opened the can, a loud fizzing sound filled the interior of the car. Suds began to fill the top and she quickly brought the can to her mouth to prevent the cold beer from spilling all over the seat.

"Watch it! If you spill any of that in this car, my brother is going to kill us!"

"Well, he won't be killing either of us tonight. But, I think my uniform has seen better days." She wiped at the spots as they seemed to spread out across her top and skirt. "OH! That is cold!"

"Here, use this." Sam quickly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off his torso with more ease than should be allowed for a big guy in the back seat of a car. He handed it to her, and she cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Looks like you have a lot of practice doing that,” she said, as she wiped up her mess with his shirt. Sam reached up and rubbed the back of his neck, a faint blush creeping up his neck. Piper couldn’t look away from the bulge of bicep as his arm bent and flexed, the thin cotton of his V-neck t-shirt draping over his body and outlining something that she definitely liked the look of.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve spent a lot of time in this car. Basically, I grew up in here.” He sat turned toward her, his eyes fixated on her movements, a small smile played at his lips. Piper raised her eyebrows as she finished wiping up the beer and put the shirt aside.

“Not gonna lie, Sam. That’s kinda sending up a whole bunch of red flags.” She sized him up again, looking for a sign that he was a serial killer or some psycho, but when she looked into his eyes, all she could see was warmth, and sincerity. She bit her lip absently, feeling his stare penetrate deeply and send little shivers of excitement through her. She scooted closer to him on the back seat, sliding smoothly on the leather. Her impulses dictating her actions, her mind sending signals back and forth checking his reactions as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his hard torso. His face came down towards hers as she tilted her chin back and his mouth came down hard and demanding. His hands moved to her waist and she could feel the heat of his palms radiating through her uniform and warming her skin. She parted her lips and he deepened the kiss, leaning his whole body towards her. She tried to press herself against his side in the confining space. She felt his grip tightly as he pulled her roughly towards him and into his lap.

Her knees on either side of his hips, her tight dress-uniform rode up her bare thighs and his hand smoothed over the exposed skin. She could feel the first of her arousal as her sex throbbed. She rocked her hips in his lap and kissed him deeply, losing her hands in his long, silky hair, closing her fists to keep him in place. His hand came up to the buttons holding her uniform closed and he quickly unfastened them and in one fluid motion his long arms brought her uniform up and over her head. The hair on her arms stood on end as the cool air hit her now bare skin. She let out a slight moan against his mouth as his hands gripped at her sides as he pushed her down against him and the bulge of his hardened cock rubbed against her now wet slit. She reached down and pulled at the V-neck that he still wore up over his head exposing tight, corded muscles and she pushed herself against him harder as she tried to get as close to him as she could. His body was like a furnace and all she wanted was to wrap herself in that heat.

She rocked against him again, her underwear starting to dampen through every time she rubbed against his jeans. She scrambled at the zipper of his pants, feeling her desire mounting quickly. "Hang on. I gotta get something down. If we leave a mess, my brother will..."

"Kill us. Yeah, you said that. Stop talking and start laying, Sam!" She thrust against him again evoking a shiver and moan from deep within him and she smiled against his mouth as she continued to devour his lips and tongue with her mouth. She had been so distracted with working herself against him, her panties getting wetter with each thrust, that she was taken a bit by surprise when he laid her down on a warm blanket instead of the cold leather. He quickly pulled her panties down her legs. She leaned back against the door, as he hovered above her, his mouth capturing hers again roughly before pulling away and making his way down her neck. She reached down as far as she could, but his torso was just too long, and she settled for running her hands over the tightly corded muscles of his shoulders, chest and arms. She moaned, just thinking of his body and how he might feel pushed deep inside her. She writhed beneath him, trying to tell him she was ready for more. Sam’s hand pushed against the inside of her thigh, spreading her legs and she drew one up onto the seat while he kneeled on the ground. His mouth closed over her hardened nipple and he suckled and licked her through her lacy black bra. She lost her hands in his thick hair again, clinging to him suddenly as she felt his hand against her pussy.

“Oh God, yes,” she breathed, feeling her responding throb and he pushed first one and then a second finger past her lips and then deep inside, sinking in to his knuckles. She arched up letting out a gasp as he stroked the fire in her, the windows starting to steam from their heavy breathing. He pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of her as she writhed against him, their rhythm matching up and she arched her back with each thrust of his fingers. He worked his fingers inside of her, his thumb coming up and pressing against her clit as she let out a loud moan, her hands tangling in his hair and pulling his face up to hers.

Their mouths crashed together again, "Oh Sam!" she squeezed out through heavy breaths and moans. She pulled back on his hair making him look up at her, "More Sam! I want more!" He pulled away from her suddenly and she leaned up on her elbow to watch him remove the last of his clothes, amazed again at how easily he could maneuver in the confined space between the seats. He drew himself up towards her and his arms wrapped around her as he rolled onto the seat. He lifted her up; his hands on her waist, his arms flexing as he lifted her up, easy as pie, and settled her down, her legs on either side of his. She sat back on the seat and took in the sight of him laid out before her, naked and glorious. His body was smooth and muscular and perfect, and she ran her nails down from his shoulders to his hips, her eyes flitting from the tattoo on over his heart to his nicely defined abs, to the dark hairs trailing down below his navel. She turned her attention to his hard cock, standing up stiffly from his pelvis. His girth and length were impressive, porn star level grandeur and she felt the thrill shake through her again. She wrapped her hand around him and massaged him slowly up and down drawing a moan from his lips. God it was hot, and sexy.

She slowly increased her speed until his hips thrust in rhythm with her hand. She lifted herself up and leaned forward against him as she lined him up against her wet lips. Before she continued, Sam slipped something in her hand. Just from the texture she knew what she needed to do, and she placed the condom on him quickly before picking back up where she left off. His hands found their way into her hair as he pulled her mouth to his and as their tongues battled and explored each other, Piper sunk herself onto him. Both stilled for a moment as they each adjusted to the feel. Piper let out a deep moan as Sam stretched her and she wanted nothing more than to stay right where she was. He pulled back his hips and lifted her up until all that was inside of her was his tip before he slammed her back down on him. She arched her back as she felt her body fill with heat and electricity as Sam continued to lift her up and slam her back down on his cock. With each thrust she let out a louder moan and Sam began to increase their speed. Piper took over as she slammed up and down on his cock, over and over he filled her with his girth. She could feel herself coming undone knowing that with each thrust she was one step closer to coming around him. She could feel him throb and thrust and knew he was close and if she timed it right, they would explode at the same time. She slammed down on him over and over and when she couldn't hold on any more she screamed his name as she felt herself come around his shaft. He tightened up every inch of his body as he came, his hands gripping into her hips until they fell to his sides, his fingers still resting against her bare thighs. She flopped forward against his chest where they both let out a relaxed sigh, and she settled in against his neck. He pulled a few strands of stray hair from her shoulder and kissed the top of her head sweetly.

"Aren't you glad we didn't go for that walk?" she said as she propped herself up on her elbow and smiled down at his sweet face. He laughed and agreed as she settled back in, the last thing she remembered was the beat of his heart against her ear and the quiet of the inside of that amazing car.


End file.
